1. Field
One or more aspects of the invention relate to a method and an apparatus for adjusting a position of an optical element, and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for adjusting a position of an optical element, whereby movement of a movement unit is limited so that the position of the optical element may be stably maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shake correction apparatuses used in a camera perform a function of preventing a clearness of an image from being lowered due to a user's hand tremble. Shake correction apparatuses include a power operated driving device that changes a position of an optical element such as a lens. Because the position of the optical element should not be changed when a shake correction function is not performed, power should be supplied to the driving device so as to fix the position of the optical element. In this way, in the related art, the driving device for driving the optical element consumes power even when the shake correction function is not performed.